


전통의 24시간

by Lydi_A



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>킹스맨 전력60분 [전통의 24시간]</p>
            </blockquote>





	전통의 24시간

 

  
 에그시가 해리에게 마티니를 만드는 강좌를 받고 있을 무렵 록시는 퍼시벌의 집에 도착했다. 레일에 묶여있었던 곳이 뻐근해서 손목을 주무르며 퍼시벌을 살폈다. 무표정한 포커페이스의 남자는 구두를 가지런히 벗고 사뿐하게 걸었다.

 "저 좀 씻을게요."

 땅바닥에 묶여있었더니 찝찝해서요. 록시가 뒤로 늘어트린 머리를 앞으로 빼서 등을 퍼시발에게 보이며 부탁을 했다.

 "지퍼 좀 내려주시겠어요?"

 록시는 등을 돌려야 해서 퍼시벌의 표정을 살피지 못하는 게 조금 아쉬웠다. 그녀의 후견인은 이번에도 말없이 지퍼를 내려주었다.

 "고마워요."

 그녀가 뒤를 돌아 웃으며 표정을 살폈을 땐 평소의 표정과 똑같았다. 역시 아쉽네, 록시는 욕실로 걸어가면서 계속 아쉬워했다.

 

 

 

***

 록시가 이 집에서 자신이 입을만한 옷에 대한 생각이 든 건 이미 샤워를 마치고 퍼시벌의 큰 가운을 걸치는 와중이었다. 수건에 젖은 머리칼을 꾹꾹 짜면서도 별로 심각하게 생각되진 않았다. 사실은 모든 연인들의 로망인 남자친구의 큰 와이셔츠를 입기 같은걸 생각하면서 오히려 두근두근하며 욕실문을 열었는데 등을 보이며 선 퍼시발이 마치, 집사처럼 팔에 개킨 옷을 걸고 기다리고 있었다.

 "그거 혹시, 제 옷이에요?"

 록시가 묻자 퍼시벌이 록시 쪽은 돌아보지도 못하고 애꿎은 안경만 추켜올렸다. 록시는 팔에 걸린 옷을 집어보며 놀란 표정을 했다.

 "제 옷 치수는 어떻게 아셨어요?"  
 "정장 맞출 때 알았어."  
 "흐응~ 근데 속옷은 없네요."

 록시가 짓궂게 얘기하자 퍼시벌의 얼굴이 붉어졌다. 록시는 키득거리면서 그 자리에서 가운을 벗었다. 툭, 가운이 떨어지는 소리가 들리자 퍼시벌이 움찔 몸을 굳혔다. 얇은 실크 파자마와 가운을 걸치고 록시가 퍼시벌의 어깨를 가볍게 톡톡 두드릴 때까지 퍼시벌은 굳힌 몸을 풀지 못했다.

 

 

 

***

 민망해서 그런 것인지 퍼시벌이 간단한 요깃거리를 가져오겠다고 부엌으로 갔을 때 록시는 퍼시벌의 집을 기웃거리며 돌아다녔다. 그리고 창고 같은 방에서, 마치 본부의 기기처럼 큰 컴퓨터를 봤을 땐 록시는 호기심이 마구 자극당해 손을 데지 않을 수 없었다.

 "현장요원이 이런 장비를 집안에 들여놓았는데 뭔지 궁금하지 않고 배겨?"

 장비를 켜니까 당연하게 패스워드가 걸려있었고 록시는 시계를 힐끔거리며 해킹을 시도했다. 퍼시발이 뭘 준비하는지 모르겠지만, 시간이 오래 걸리는 것 같아 다행이었다. 록시가 우여곡절 끝에 컴퓨터 보안을 뚫었을 땐 아무리 그녀여도, 놀라지 않을 수가 없었다.

 "이거...전부, 내 훈련 영상이잖아...?"

 요일별, 시간대별, 훈련 과정명이 상세하게 적혀있는 파일들을 아연하게 보고 있는데 퍼시벌이 다급하게 방문을 열었다. 그에겐 드물게도 표정에 감정이 선명하게 떠올라 있었는데 록시는 그 표정을 보고서, 크게 웃고 말았다.

 

 

 


End file.
